The Life of Calvin William McFly
by bttf4444
Summary: A collection of stories of Calvin, aka Hell Valley Marty, from the Almanac Universe. Three new fics - Calvin's Family Values, Looking Forward, and A Painful Affair - are the first, third, and sixth chapters in the series.
1. Calvin's Family Values

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: Calvin feels distressed, when his editorial about family garners scorn from some of his peers.  
**

_November 15, 1985  
3:08 PM PST_

Calvin McFly smiled, as he picked up a copy of the school's newspaper. He felt rather ecstatic, as he saw that the editorial he wrote was printed. By the urging of his twin, Marty, he decided to write an article on family - and about how he sure treasured his new family. It wasn't even a whole month, yet - and his future seemed to be bright.

Sometimes, Calvin couldn't help but think that this was just one very wonderful dream - and that, soon, he'd be back in that other world. After all, his current situation quite seemed a little too good to be true. Did he even really deserve to have this new life?

Since arriving in this world, Calvin was amazed by how much was different. It seemed nearly like a utopia, even as he realized that the world was still very far from perfect. He was keenly aware of the fate of those living in third world countries, for instance.

Still, this world definitely seemed to hold more a lot hope. It really felt good to see his former stepfather, Biff Tannen, being relegated to an auto dealer. It simply felt good to live in a smaller house, as well. At the moment, he was real anxious to head home. However, just before he turned the corner, he overheard some of the other pupils.

"Isn't this just quite pathetic, everyone?" commented DeDe Drake, who was amongst the school's biggest snobs. "Of all the things that a person could actually wish for, he wishes for a... Get this, guys! He wishes for a _family_! Isn't that just very lame?"

"Yeah, families are so overrated," commented one of DeDe's friends, as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, my parents are hardly ever around - and I'm glad of it! I think it's quite nice, in fact, to not having parents around to breath down your throat. In fact, I..."

Tears filled Calvin's eyes, as he rather couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help overhearing them. He simply was well-aware of the fact that not all of his peers really shared his appreciation for a family. Still, he couldn't believe that some people actually felt the need to mock him.

"Just what you'd quite expect from a McFly," snorted Douglas Needles. "After all, you really should see how tight Calvin and his twin are. It just makes me feel so sick! They both must be in love, if you ask me! In fact, I think they might as well get married!"

Tears fell from Calvin's eyes, as he felt so hurt. Of course, he had a close relationship with his twin and counterpart. Yes, he loved Marty a lot! Still, it didn't quite mean that he had romantic feelings for Marty. There actually were other types of love, after all.

"Did you notice how much he quite rambled on," DeDe asked, with disgust, "about his parents? I mean, it's something you'd really expect from a five year old! I think it's so unnatural for someone our age to care that much about mommy and daddy. He even says that he refuses to live in a dorm, when he goes to college. He's just real weird!"

"Oh, I second that!" scoffed another girl. "I mean, living in a dorm is part of the fun! I can't imagine why anyone would want to stay home. I mean, it's really a chance to be independent. If you ask me, I do think Calvin is in severe need of professional help."

Calvin choked back a sudden sob. Didn't these people have any compassion? He quite felt heartbroken. Sometimes, though, he wondered if just talking to a councillor would help. He couldn't exactly explain, though, that he was really from another dimension.

"Oh, I understand that he simply had a miserable life," added yet another girl. "Still, it doesn't quite change the fact that his weird obsession is his family is just pathetic and stupid. He's almost an adult, and I think it's totally dumb for him to even care. Yeah, I remember being close to my family, when I was younger. I've since outgrown that."

"Why does he care, so much?" scoffed the second girl. "The thing is, I rather find it to be juvenile! I really can't believe believe that it's even gotten printed! There are more important things to discuss. Things like the fashion disasters in this school, and the..."

"Calvin," whispered a familiar voice. Calvin was quite startled, as he turned around. It was his twin and counterpart, Marty. With concern, he asked, "What's wrong? I really would like to go to Francesca's Italian Diner, this evening. Why are you crying, Cal?"

"It's those girls," whispered Calvin, as he motioned for his twin to walk the other way. Through sobs, he added, "Oh, Marty, they were mocking me! I simply couldn't believe some of what they said. The thing is, Marty, I'm sure starting to regret my decision of submitting that editorial for the newspaper. They've said things like how pathetic I..."

"I'm real sorry, Cal," Marty replied, as he placed his arm around his twin. "Well, I think we should head to Francesca's Italian Diner. I'm really feeling hungry, and it'd sure be nice to... Jenn has other plans for tonight, so it'd be real nice to not include the girls."

"Yeah, Felicia also had plans," Calvin agreed, nodding. "Of course, I quite understand that Felicia is one of Jenn's closest friends. I think she's quite a great girl. When I was at boarding schools, I... I did date, every now and then. Still, I never really had a..."

"I'm happy that things are really working out," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Anyway, try to cheer up. I won't worry about what those other kids think. It's perfectly natural for you to... If I simply had been in your situation, I'm quite positive that I'd also..." With sudden laughter, he added, "Oh, I sure keep forgetting how..."

Calvin cracked a little smile, as he realized what his twin was about to say. Of course, Marty would've become _exactly_ like Calvin - if he had been the one to grow up in the other world. For, at one time, Calvin himself was known as Martin Seamus McFly!

oooooooooo

Calvin smiled, as he glanced at his twin and counterpart. For dinner, they ordered the "all you can eat" stuffed shells and garlic bread. Having simply been raised in different environments, Calvin and Marty didn't quite share the exact same tastes in food. Yet, stuffed shells happened to be one of the foods that the two of them could agree on.

"I suppose I shouldn't let them get to me," Calvin commented, sighing. "I can't expect for everyone to appreciate wen I've been through. I don't care if it seems so childish, though. After all, my childhood wasn't exactly a picnic. I really do think I deserve..."

"Try not to worry about it, Cal," Marty suggested, gently. "In a way, I can just relate to what you're going through. Perhaps, not on the same level. In a way, I also can... Well, if you remember what..." He turned his head, as he asked, "Hello, young lady!"

"Would either of you, by any chance, be Calvin McFly?" the girl asked, quietly. Calvin smiled, as he nodded. "My name is Angela Kinney. You can also just call me Angie. As I'm just a freshman, I never really got to speak with either of you. At any rate, I just read your editorial - and I'd like to... Well, I just wanted to say that... I'm touched."

"Do you really mean that?" Calvin asked, stunned. Angie smiled, quite pleasantly. "It's sure... Well, to be very honest, I was a little worried that not enough people would... You quite have made my day. Angie, I can't tell you just how much this means to me."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you," Angie continued, quietly. "You see, this morning, I really had a fight with my mother. I sure regret to say that... Well, I said that I hated her. Of course, I didn't really mean it. Since reading your editorial, though, I came..."

"Oh, Angie, I'm sure that your mother will understand," Calvin explained, softly. "I do feel good, though, knowing that my article was able to make a difference. Granted, it still is... Well, I have yet to fight with either of my parents - but that's simply because I recently reunited with them. I'm sure that we'll have our share of disagreements."

"Actually, we already did make up," explained Angie. "In fact, my mother's saving our spot. I thought of all the good times that we used to have, and I simply began to feel regret for how distant I've become. We were both crying, when I apologized to her."

"I'm quite happy for you, Angie," gushed Calvin. Suddenly, he reached out to hug the young girl. "I'm real happy to hear how everything has worked out. It's never too late to start over. It's nice that the two of you decided to eat out. It sure sounds like a..."

"Yeah, Calvin, I simply regret how foolish I've been," Angie replied, softly. "If I hadn't read your editorial, I just... I've quite been so caught up in wanting to be cool, and... At any rate, I should head back. I sure hope to see you around. I wish your band the best of luck, as well. It's so nice to be able to be good terms with my mother, again!"

"Enjoy your dinner, Angie," Calvin called out, as the young girl left. Turning to Marty, he added, "I can hardly believe it, Marty! She seems like a very nice girl. It really was a far cry, at any rate, from what DeDe and the others were saying. After all, it's..."

"You see, Cal?" Marty asked, smiling. "Some of the other kids were actually moved by your editorial. Anyway, as I was saying, even though I remember two pasts... There is still a part of me... Well, in the old timeline, my family wasn't exactly all too happy."

"Oh, I understand that," replied Calvin. "Well, at any rate, it does feels rather nice to do some brotherly bonding. While we're both, in essence, really the same person. It's very strange to think of how different we are. For instance, I do know how much you actually enjoy tacos. For me, though, I sure do still find tacos to be a little too spicy."

Marty just smiled back. As Calvin glanced over, he caught sight of Angie eating dinner with a fairly young-looking woman - who, Calvin figured, was her mother. They rather seemed to be enjoying themselves. Indeed, a family was quite a nice thing to cherish.


	2. The Greatest Gift of All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's note: Calvin vows to make Christmas be a joyous day, as this is his first Christmas in the "new" world.  
**

_December 25, 1985  
7:30 AM PST_

Calvin McFly stretched, as his radio alarm clock went off. He smiled, as he thought of what day it was. After many years, this would be his first joyous Christmas. He quite felt hungry, as the scent of fruit soup wafted from the kitchen. As he stepped out of bed, he thought of his new twin. He wondered if Marty was also about to get up.

He glanced at his nightstand, where he had his lava lamp. He smiled, as he thought of last Christmas - and how the lava lamp was from his mother. While last Christmas sure was far from joyous, his mother had helped to make the day be a little easier for him.

"Calvin?" whispered Marty, as he stood in the doorway. "Wow! You look very happy! I can hardly wait for breakfast. I do enjoy the fruit soup that Mom makes. I'm also quite excited for... Well, I do have a special present for you. I'm hoping that you enjoy it."

"I'm pretty sure that I will," replied Calvin, as he smiled at his twin. "I have something special for you, too." He swallowed, as he added, "This certainly feels good, Marty! I mean, I finally have something that I always wanted - a family! I simply plan to enjoy every minute of this day. This evening, we should drive around the neighbourhood."

"I certainly must hand it to you, Calvin," Marty commented, laughing. "Ever since you came into my life, you've helped me to appreciate the small pleasures in life. You sure help to give a new perspective to things. It's actually been about two months, now!"

"The time has really gone by," replied Calvin. "I sometimes have these fears... that I might end up... that I might really be forced to return... To me, this world is sure like a... a paradise." Glancing at the clock, he added, "I can hardly wait for breakfast."

"Yeah, same here," replied Marty, as he placed his arm around Calvin. "I feels rather strange. I mean, essentually, you're another version of me. Yet, with our lives being quite different, we really aren't... Gee, when Doc had unveiled the time machine, it's been... It's so strange, thinking of how much the time machine has changed my life."

"You also gained a twin," Calvin pointed out, grinning. "It sometimes still feels strange, thinking that my new name is 'Calvin'. It's a little hard, getting used to a new name. Of course, it's also nice. After all, I actually have a new name... to reflect my new life."

"I see that you boys are up!" called out Lorraine, as she stepped into the room. She drew Calvin and Marty close to her, as she added, "The soup is just about ready. In fact, Linda is just buttering up some toast. C'mon, boys! Let's head to the kitchen!"

"This sounds real lovely, Mom!" gushed Calvin. As he and Marty left the bedroom, he added, "I sure do enjoy it, when we eat together... like a family. I can't began to tell you how nice it simply feels. Everyone is in good health... and in good spirit. I'm very thrilled!" As the twins stepped into the kitchen, he called out, "Good morning, guys!"

oooooooooo

Right after breakfast, everyone went into the living room. Calvin and Marty decided that they would wait for last, before they opened up each other's presents. It quite would make the moment seem more meaningful. He just felt a sense of nostalgia, as he realized just how long it was. He began to feel as though he was four years old!

When it was time for Calvin and Marty to open their presents, Marty unwrapped the package that their parents gave them. He felt so thrilled, as he noticed that it was a Nintendo game. Upon taking a a little closer look, he realized just what game it was.

"It's The Legend of Zelda!" exclaimed Marty. "This is so awesome, Mom and Dad! I've been hoping to get this game!" Turning to Calvin, he added, "Check this out! It's that game Zach's always playing. Maybe, a little later, we could actually invite him over!"

Calvin smiled at his twin, as he was also pretty happy about the game. He and Marty reached for the presents from Dave. He was curious what their older brother bought for them. It seemed a little strange to think their successful brother had, in the other reality, just been a drunk and a bum. In this reality, Dave was actually an executive.

"Thank you, Dave!" called out Marty, cheerfully. "I really love David Lee Roth! It's so awesome." Turning to his twin, he added, "I notice that you have a tape, too. Who's it from? I must say, David Lee Roth really does rock. He certainly makes Van Halen!"

"Sammy Hagar," whispered Calvin. He had some very mixed feelings about the song I Can't Drive 55. On one hand, the song really rocked. On the other hand, though, the song made him think of the night life at Biff's Pleasure Paradise. "Thank you, Dave!"

Calvin and Marty reached for their present from Linda. Calvin wondered just what his sister had bought for them. She worked at the boutique, and it sure seemed as if she had a lot of girlfriends. Granted, she really wasn't a prostitite - which her counterpart ended up becoming. Nonetheless, he felt that Linda could be a little too boy crazy.

"Cologne!" exclaimed Calvin, as he sprayed some of the scented liquid on his wrist. "I really do love it! Thank you so much, Linda!" Turning to Marty, he added, "This smells very heavenly! Anyway, I think it's your turn. I can hardly wait to see what you..."

"Why don't you go first, Calvin?" suggested Marty, as he simply handed a package to his twin. Flashing a lopsided smile, he added, "I simply believe that you deserve to go first. I mean, this is a special day for you, and... Go ahead, Calvin. Just open it up!"

Calvin just smiled at his twin, as he began to open the package. He wondered what it could be. He found out that it was a cassette. Tears came to Calvin's eyes, as he felt so touched. He realized that his twin had recorded a song. It really was such a sweet gesture. He was somewhat anxious to listen to it. He wondered just how it sounded.

"Oh, Marty!" gushed Calvin, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This really is wonderful! You recorded a song... for me!" He just threw his ams around his twin, as he felt delighted. "It's your turn, Marty! I just hope that you like what I got for you!"

Calvin smiled, as Marty began to open up the package. He began to feel nervous, as he was quite worried that his present to Marty might not be as meaningful. He simply felt apprehensive. He suddenly heard a squeal of delight - which came from his twin.

"I love it, Calvin," whispered Marty, as tears filled his eyes. "These personalized cups are so... so lovely! It's just wonderful... seeing our picture on them. I sure think that this is touching." As he hugged Marty, he added, "At any rate, Calvin, why don't you go listen to that song? I want to hear what you think about it. I really think that..."

"Not right now," protested Lorraine, with authority. "We're not going anywhere, until we get this mess cleaned up. You'll have plenty to time to listen to that song. I simply think we all need to work together. After all, that's what being a family is all about."

oooooooooo

About an hour later, Calvin was finally able to listen to that song. He really had tears streaming down his cheeks, as he felt that the song was quite beautiful. It just made him feel real special. He felt love for his twin. It was quite hard to resent his twin, for having a better life - when his twin was quite thoughtful... and loving... and sweet.

"I see that you quite love it, Calvin," called out a familiar voice. As he turned around, he saw that Marty was standing in the doorway. "I was simply hoping that you would appreciate the song. I mean, you _are_ my best friend - and I really do love you."

"I love you, too," replied Calvin, as his lips curved into a smile. "I must say, this really is shaping up to be a great day. I mean, I love the atmosphere. I really haven't been able to have a true Christmas celebration... since I was four. I'm quite sure that..."

"I understand," Marty replied, softly. "It's also quite nice, not having to go to school. I suppose you're simply not used to... being happy to be out of school." With a chuckle, he added, "I think it's quite funny, how you and I really have different attitudes about school. Of course, you actually seem to have a better tolerance for Mr. Strickland."

"Well, when you have the world's most fearsome tyrant for a stepfather," explained Calvin, "you sure come to appreciate folks like Strickland. I don't think he's actually a bad person. I think he's just, uh... Well, he simply seems to be a rather bitter type."

"When you put it that way," replied Marty, as he sat on the bed, "I suppose it makes perfect sense. Of course, I'm sure that boarding school was simply a haven for you - as there you didn't have to face Biff's wrath. Well, would you like to go play Zelda?"

"That sounds quite awesome," gushed Calvin. "We could maybe listen to Huey Lewis and The Rebels. It's strange to think that, where I come from, Huey Lewis ended up with a different band. Of course, with both bands, he's really a talented musician. If anything, I guess you and I really are lucky. I hope to be able to meet Huey Lewis."

"I hope so, too," whispered Marty. "Well, why don't we go set up the Nintendo. I just love those cups. I love how the phrase 'Best Friends Forever' is inscribed on them. Of course, that's just what we are. There's no doubt about it, Calvin. It's just so true!"

As Marty went to set up the Nintendo, Calvin changed the tape in the stereo. He just felt as though he was on Cloud Nine. He sure had a lot to be thankful for. He planned to simply make the most of his Christmas vacation. He went to turn on his lava lamp.

Calvin just thought of all the wonderful gifts that he received. Of course, he enjoyed the song that Marty wrote and recorded for him. That was only the _second_ best gift, though. The most wonderful gift was one that simply couldn't be wrapped up, or placed under a Christmas tree. The gift was also priceless. It was the gift of family.


	3. Looking Forward

**Author's Note: Calvin anticipates his first full year in the new world.  
**

_December 31, 1985  
11:00 PM PST_

"I can hardly believe it, Marty!" breathed Calvin McFly. "It's almost the beginning of a new year. It's certainly very exciting! This really will become my first full year of living in... in _this_ world! For quite the first time, I'm actually looking real forward to the arrival of a new year! We'll have another full year of adventures to look forward to!"

Calvin smiled, as he glanced around his twin's bedroom. The fact was, Marty sure was more than just a twin. In a sense, Calvin and Marty really were the same person - but they happened to have considerably different lives. The two of them were real close.

"I can quite imagine that you are," Marty replied, softly. "Our mom makes great sugar cookies, and the apple cider is also good. In a way, it's sad that the Christmas season is drawing to a close. Still, there are so many things for us to simply look forward to."

"You've really got that right, Marty," Calvin agreed, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "It will be quite sad, though, to see all the Christmas lights get taken down. Sometimes, I still feel as if... as if this is all too good to be true. I sure still have nightmares, in fact, of being forced back into that... that other world. It gets a little traumatizing, Marty!"

"I really don't blame you," Marty replied, softly. "Well, I think it's best to look forward. You've have a terrible past, and I... It's just strange to think of how, if our roles were reversed, we'd just be... Well, we'd really end up being _exactly_ like each other!"

"We're quite perfect candidates for the whole 'nature vs nurture' comparison," Calvin suggested, laughing. "Y'know, Marty, I'm not sure if I'd like to go to college. After all, I wouldn't want to live in a dorm. Having spent most of my life in boarding schools..."

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from," agreed Marty. "In the old timeline, it sure was different. I actually would've been real happy to go away to college, just to get away from my... I rather understand that, for you, the changes were even more drastic. Sometimes, Cal, I'm very surprised that I end up didn't changing much more."

"Oh, yeah, I think Doc calls it the self-preservation effect," replied Calvin. "Anyway, I know that it's tradition to make New Year's resolutions. I've never done that, as I just felt... Well, as this is a new year in a new world, I sure think I could start doing that."

"In recent years," Marty replied, sighing, "I haven't bothered. After all, how many of us even keep them? For instance, I could rather resolve to not get anymore tardies - but I might flub that up, sooner or later. Well, we can make goals to work towards."

"Yeah, that might be a better idea," agreed Calvin. "Well, we have to remember what Doc always says: your future is whatever you make it. I suppose we could simply look at attending Hill Valley College. This way, I don't quite think we have to live in a dorm. We could just stay here. I know that it's sort of an unpopular idea, but I just feel..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Marty replied, softly. "Most people look quite forward to leaving their parents. Most kids our age seem to rather value the idea of just being independent. Then again, our personal situations aren't... well, exactly as common."

"Right, exactly," Calvin agreed, nodding. "For most of my life, I actually found myself longing for a family. When I was twelve, I started to just give up on any possibility of ever having that. My music was really about the only thing I had to live for, in fact."

"I sure remember how sad you felt," commented Marty, "when some of the other kids were mocking your editorial. I was just mad at them. Anyway, since finding out about what my future could be like, I just made it a point to not lose self-control - whenever people call me a name. It's just not worth caring what people like Douglas Needles..."

"Oh, yeah, that problem," whispered Calvin, as he was reminded of one of the worst moments of his life. "I felt very bad, Marty, during the one time that I was kicked out of a boarding school. For me, school was a haven - as it just kept me from having..."

"Yeah, I understand," Marty replied, softly. "I was rather surprised, in fact, when Biff asked me if I was kicked out of another boarding school. I sure never thought that I'd be much of a troublemaker. Plus, I'd just jump at a chance of staying away from Biff."

"Sometimes, I simply wondered why I would bother to come home," Calvin explaining, sighing, "for the holidays. Of course, there was only one reason: my mother! I rather felt bad for her, and I deeply loved her. At times, though, we really had our fights. It also used to frustrate me, how she would defend Biff. I just couldn't understand..."

"It simply frustrated me, too," Marty replied, sighing. "I mean, during the short period of time that I was in your world. Of course, I simply had no idea that Biff shot... Well, y'know." After swallowing, he added, "One thing I'm looking forward to... is summer."

Calvin sighed, as he realized that never really looked forward to summer. At least, he rather spent most of the summer at a boarding school - and away from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. Still, there was never anything special about the season. In this new world, though, he felt differently. For one, the McFlys were rather big on taking family trips.

"Of course, I'm sure looking forward to summer," Calvin replied, smiling. He stood up, as he added, "Well, Marty, I do think we should head out to the living room - and join the rest of the family. After all, I believe this should be a special night - for all of us!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Marty agreed, as he smiled back. "After all, there's simply no better way to greet the new year, than with your family. It's so great, having one additional member in it. It's so nice, of course, how you and I came to be very close."

oooooooooo

Calvin glanced around the living room, as he realized just how lucky he was. He might be a teenager, and it might be somewhat uncommon for teenagers to just appreciate their families. However, Calvin wasn't ashamed to let others know quite how much he valued his family. For most of his life, it was the one thing that he rather longed for.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Calvin sure felt real good, as the whole McFly family was counting down - with the announcer from the TV screen. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Calvin could hardly believe that the big moment was here.

Just then, there were quite a lot of fireworks exploding all over the TV screen. At the moment, Marty and Calvin embraced each other. They then decided to embrace their older siblings, Dave and Linda. After that, they gave their parents a tight embrace.

"Let's have a toast, everyone!" suggested the twins' father, George - as he sounded quite enthusiastic. Calvin thought of how nice it really felt, to see his father alive and well - as well being a very happy and successful man. "Let's have a toast for the new year!" Marty and Calvin, along with the rest of family, lifted up their soft drink cans.

"Should we play Charades, everyone?" the twins' mother, Lorraine, asked smiling. "In fact, this new year is just gonna be very special." As she placed her hands on Calvin, she added, "It's so nice to start a new year, with the newest addition to our family!"

Everyone cheered, in excitement. Marty, Calvin, and Lorraine made one team - while Dave, Linda, and George made the other team. The game sure lasted for a little over an hour, and the twins' team won. After that, the twins simply decided to go to bed.

"That was simply fun, wasn't it?" asked Calvin, as he stepped into the twin's bedroom. He had a hard time believing that the year was no longer 1985. "Well, let's quite make this a wonderful new year. It just feels a little amazing - thinking of how, in this world, it's the beginning of my first full new year. You have no idea just how I feel about..."

"Actually, I do," replied Marty, as he hugged Calvin. "Don't forget, Cal! I came from a timeline, where my parents weren't as successful. Granted, I guess it helps that I can remember both pasts. It's just that... Well, Cal, there is a part of me that feels as..."

"Oh, yeah, I tend to forget that," Calvin replied, blushing. "Well, I guess it's best that we put the past behind us. It's hard to believe that it's not 1985, anymore. It's gonna take a little getting used to. Of course, it's only been just a little over two months..."

"I don't know about you, Cal," Marty commented, quietly, "but I simply don't feel as if I'm ready to... to go on another time travel trip. I mean, there are quite a lot of good years to visit. For instance, I'd be interested in seeing what the 1960s are like. Still, it seems as if... It's just that time travelling is quite scary, and I'm really not sure if..."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," agreed Calvin, nodding. "Well, it's been a good vacation. Y'know, Marty, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back to school. I really should attend a few college courses. There's no way, though, that I'm gonna live in a dorm!"

"Yeah, you don't have to," Marty replied, softly. "Anyway, I really think this is a great time for new beginnings. I should stop slacking off, so much. I sure want to graduate, when you do." Marty yawned, as he added, "Well, buddy, you go have a good rest."

"Same to you," Calvin replied, smiling. As Calvin headed to his bedroom, he felt rather elated. Of course, this world wasn't quite a perfect place. Still, it was better than that dystopic world that he came from. He just changed into his pajamas, as he thought of the new life that he had. In a way, it almost was like he had actually gone to heaven.

From time to time, Calvin did feel a little jealous of his counterpart. Still, there actually were no feelings of resentment. In fact, he felt quite close to his counterpart. He just believed in the value of counting one's blessings. He sure had a lot to be grateful for.


	4. Thunder in the Night

**Author's Note: This story is written in response to the monthly challenge of March of 2008.****  
**

_February 22, 1986  
2:15 AM PST_

It was the middle of the night, and there was a terrible thunderstorm. In fact, it was the first thunderstorm of the year - and Calvin McFly simply had trouble sleeping. He hated to admit it, but he was feeling so scared. He turned on the radio, as he hoped the music would soothe him. It was to no avail, though - as he still felt very terrified.

His fear of thunderstorms really stemmed back to when he resided in another world. It was the world where Biff Tannen was very rich and powerful, and he was also Calvin's stepfather. In fact, when he lived in that world, his name was Martin Seamus McFly.

He thought the young man who still was Martin Seamus McFly. He was really the one who had grown up in this world, and lived quite a happy life. As far as everyone else was concerned, Marty and Calvin were twin brothers - who were separated at birth.

He decided to change his name to Calvin William McFly - as his parents mentioned that it was the name they likely would've named Marty's twin, had he existed. He began to wonder if his twin was also having any trouble sleeping. He then figured it wouldn't be the case, as his twin simply hadn't gone through many of the horrors that Calvin did.

He slowly stepped out of bed, as he just made his way to the kitchen. He figured that drinking a cup of hot cocoa would help him feel better. He noticed that there was light coming from the kitchen, as he thought of who else would be up at this time of night.

"Couldn't sleep, honey?" Lorraine asked, as Calvin stepped in. As he placed her arms on her son, and looked closely at him - she added, "You simply look like you're feeling tense. Is there anything you would like to discuss? I can make you some hot cocoa."

"Mommy, I'm scared," whimpered Calvin, before he could help himself. He simply felt embarrassed, as the words came out. He took in quite a deep breath, and slowly let the are out - as he added, "Look, Mom, I'm very afraid of the storm. It, uh... it just brings back some bad memories. It brings back memories about when I... I lived..."

"Oh, honey, I'm very sorry," Lorraine replied, as she threw her arms around her son - and drew him close. "I just filled the kettle up with water, and the stove is turned on - so your hot cocoa will be ready soon. Anyway, I could imagine it would feel horrible."

"I remember how Biff would get quite so violent," Calvin explained, as he blinked back tears. "I would always flinch, whenever he walked past me - and then he would often yell at me for flinching. In fact, he often even responded by slapping me in the face."

Calvin began to cry, as his mother gently placed her hand on his head. While he had actually been free of that awful world for almost four months, the nightmares simply continued to persist. He just began to wonder if the other world still existed - and, if so, how his _other_ mother would be feeling. He felt bad about abandoning her.

"I know what you're thinking, honey," Lorraine replied, softly. "It looks like Biff really has treated you badly. Anyway, I don't blame you for just wanting to get out of the world. I'm sure that my other self, if she's still there, would want you be quite safe."

Calvin wished to believe his mother - especially as she was, quite technically, the same person as Calvin's other mother. However, as he really thought of his own relationship with his twin, he knew they weren't exactly the same. He and his twin did have a close relationship with each other, but the two of them also had quite distinct personalities.

"So Cal couldn't sleep?" asked a familiar voice. "I just woke up from a strange dream, myself. The thing is, I dreamed that there were two Jennifers, and one of them sure looked like Elisabeth Shue. I don't know why I dreamed that. It was so... so weird."

Upon hearing about his twin's dream, Calvin began to think about his own relationship with Felicia Hartman - the girl that his twin had decided to hook him up with. He simply never had a girlfriend, back when he lived in the other world. He had to admit that he found Jennifer to be very attractive, but he felt that Felicia was more the girl for him.

"Well, dreams can be strange," quipped Lorraine. "Anyway, Calvin felt quite scared of the thunderstorm. He says that it reminds her of the... the other world. With the way Biff was so violent, I can really imagine that hearing all the noise can be scary for him. You had, I sure had nightmares of my own, after the night that Biff tried to rape me."

"I can quite imagine it was rather terrifying," Marty agreed, as he sat at the table. "I could go for hot cocoa, myself. Anyway, while I'm actually glad that you and Dad fell in love - and that you're more successful, I do feel bad that you had to... had to..."

"You did what you had to do," Lorraine replied, gently. "It looks like the water is really boiling. I'll make you the kind with marshmallows in it. Anyway, it's rather strange that you... that you were Calvin Klein. I can't believe that I kept hitting on you all week."

"There was no way you could've known," Marty reminded his mother. He put his arms around Calvin, as he added, "Just cheer up, buddy. You're home, now. You never do have to worry about the nasty man, again. I mean, we still have Biff Tannen - but he really is nothing like his... his other self. Don't worry, Cal. You're safe here, with us."

Calvin knew that his twin sure meant well, but felt that he didn't quite understand the whole story. It really wasn't that Calvin was just afraid of the noise, or that the noise reminded him of his former stepfather's rage. It really went much deeper than that.

"Your twin is right, Cal," Lorraine replied, gently. "If Biff was to ever try to harm you, your father will simply kick his ass. I mean, he did grow into a confident man - and I'm happy to call him my husband. Your dad and I will do everything to keep you safe."

"Your mom is absolutely right," agreed a familiar masculine voice. "It's true that I used to always cower in fear from Biff, but your twin really helped me to get passed that. I did sometimes think he was a real pain in the ass, but he was right about everything!"

"You never have to worry about our Biff," Lorraine assured her son. "It's just like you never have to worry about Dad just allowing Biff to push him around. Maybe, instead of letting that storm make you think of just how nasty Biff was - you sure can let that storm make you think of your father kicking Biff's ass. How does that sound, honey?"

"Biff was very violent," explained Calvin, as he lifted up his head. "That's not the only reason why I'm terrified, though. There sure was the time, about a year ago, that he left me in an abandoned building. The thunderstorm was simply bad, and I was..."

"Holy shit!" Marty gasped, horrified. "He did that to you? That miserable bastard! He never should've treated you that way! I... I..." He took a sip of his hot cocoa, as he added, "So what happened? I mean, you really don't have to tell us - if you don't..."

"No, I don't mind," Calvin replied, softly. "The thing is, I was very cold and alone - and I was on the second floor. During the storm, the building was slowly falling apart - and I fell right through the floor. I couldn't go downstairs, as the steps were broken. I had twisted my ankle, and I remember that Mr. Parker found me - and he tended to me."

"Mr. Parker?" Marty asked, stunned. "Do you mean Jennifer's father? I really thought you never met Jennifer. Did she just not happen to be there?" He blushed, just as he added, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm getting off track. This must've been terrifying for you."

"I never exactly met her," Calvin replied, stunned. "We made eye contact - and I sure thought of how bad it was, that she was forced to work for Biff. Her father felt rather sad about the situation. He actually wanted to leave town, but he was financially..."

"That's sad," Marty replied, shaking his head. "You know, 'our' Jennifer really did meet her other self - but quite briefly. Say, Calvin, do you remember the story she told us - about how she had accidentally frightened her other self? I still feel rather bad, about how we left her behind. I didn't want to, but Doc insisted it was the best thing to do."

"Marty?" Jennifer whispered, as she walked into the kitchen. "I can't believe it! You're all up! Is the thunderstorm really that terrible, that none of you are able to sleep? I'm sure Dave and Linda will be getting up, as well. I could go for some hot cocoa, too!"

"Well, I think we have enough to go around," Lorraine replied, laughing. As she went to grab another cup, she added, "Tomorrow, I think you should go give your parents a call. It's not good that power in your house went off. It should be checked into."

"They'll be home by tomorrow afternoon," explained Jennifer. "It's a very good thing tomorrow's Sunday, so we can just sleep in - unless you want to go to church. I sure do feel for Calvin. I simply didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I've heard just a little bit of what you were saying. I can't believe Biff would do something that was so callous!"

"I could've been killed," Calvin mumbled, as tears filled his eyes. "He was insisting that I put his life through such hell, so he decided he would show me what hell was like. He planned to just keep me there the entire night. It's a good thing it was only a sprain."

"Everything will be fine, now," Lorraine replied, as she handed a cup of hot cocoa to Calvin. "We don't have to go to church tomorrow. However, I think we could just do some meditating. Jennifer, you could give us some techniques that you've learned."

Calvin smiled, as he slowly took a sip of his hot cocoa. As Jennifer was studying to be a psychologist, he figured that some of her tips could come in handy. He really hoped that, one day, he wouldn't be quite so fearful of thunderstorms. In the meantime, he was simply happy to have the comfort of his loving and supportive family beside him.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note: Okay, I admit that I goofed. When I wrote Blast to the Past, which took place in March of 1938, I said that George was already born. I forgot all about his birthdate on the gravestone. Anyway, that's why Calvin mentioned that there was a "mistake" on George's gravestone in the Biffhorrific Timeline.  
**

_March 15, 1986  
3:30 PM PST_

"Are you feeling all right, Calvin?" Marty asked his twin, gently. "You look so sad. It might make you feel better, if we can talk about what's on your mind."

"This is the 13th anniversary of my father's death," Calvin said, sadly.

"What are you talking about, Calvin?" Marty asked, shocked. "Your father is in the living room, with your mother!"

"No, I mean from the _other_ world," Calvin protested. "You know, the one where my father was shot by Biff Tannen, as he was becoming real powerful?"

"Wasn't your early childhood basically the same as mine?" Marty asked, stunned. "I mean, up until the day that Biff shot your father in 1973?

"Well, no, not really," Calvin said, quietly. "I didn't want to say anything earlier - but, when we were looking through your family photo albums, there were a few things that didn't match up. November 12 of 1955 was the fateful day that our timelines diverged from each other."

"Gee, Calvin," Marty said, softly, "I never really thought of that before. I never really considered the idea that our life experiences were a bit different, from when we were babies. I guess this has always been a sad day for you, eh?"

"I guess I sound ungrateful, don't I?" Calvin asked, as tears filled his eyes. "That's why I didn't want to say anything earlier. I figured you would just scold me for being an ungrateful and undeserving brat."

"Calvin, you shouldn't feel that way," Marty said, gently. "I would never judge you for how you feel. I guess this is just something I never thought of before. You feel how you feel, and it's okay to miss your father."

"It's just that," Calvin explained, as the tears began to flow, "I have been so happy within the last five months to finally have a real family. Then, I suddenly realize that your father could never really be my father. I mean, I've accepted him as my father, but he can never be the same person as my other father was."

"I see what you're saying," Marty replied. "Why don't you go lie down, and take a little rest. You'll maybe feel better, after you get better."

"Thank you, Marty," Calvin replied, as he hugged Marty.

Calvin lay down on his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and cried himself to sleep.

oooooooooo

Calvin found himself sitting by a campfire at Oak Ridge Lodge. He suddenly felt very nostalgic, as he remembered this place from his childhood.

"Marty?" asked a familiar masculine voice. "Hey, Marty, I came to see you."

"Daddy!" Calvin exclaimed, as he lifted up his head. "It's so good to see you!"

"Do you remember this place, Marty?" George asked, gently. "I took you all here for a family vacation, when you were four years old. You even begged us to just move here, remember that?"

"I sure do," Calvin replied, as he went to hug his father.

"Why don't we go make some s'mores?" George suggested. "You've always enjoyed those a lot."

"Thanks, Dad," Calvin replied. "I can't talk about this with my new dad, because he never took his family on this trip when my other self was four."

"It's probably because he decided there would always be next summer," explained George. "We really did a lot of scrounging, so that I could bring you all on this trip. I always knew how Biff had a thing for your mother - and, with him becoming rich and powerful, I had no idea how much longer I would live."

"Gee, Dad, I never even thought of that," Calvin said, softly. "I remember suspecting that it was Biff who shot you, but even my mother didn't seem to believe that it was him. I have to say that this is such a wonderful surprise."

"Just remember that I will always love you, honey," George said, gently. "My other self cares a lot for you, too. We really are the same person. It's just that we've had different life experiences."

"Right, Dad," Calvin said, smiling. "I have to admit that I do regret that I'll never be able to talk with your other self about that family vacation."

"I'll share a little secret with you, honey, okay?" George asked, softly.

"What is it, Dad?" Calvin asked, with enthusiasm.

"Here goes," replied George. "You know, with the proceeds that my other self made from the novel he released last fall, he could probably afford to take all of you on a vacation to Oak Ridge Lodge. That way, you could create some new memories with him. So how does that sound, Marty?"

"I could give that a try," Calvin, said, happily. "That would certainly give all of us a little something to look forward to, you know."

"Well, Calvin, I'd better get going, now," explained George. "Have a good life, son."

"I will, Dad," Calvin replied, as he gave his father a hug. His father gave him one last tight squeeze, as Calvin suddenly found himself lying on his bed.

"I love you, Marty," came a faint voice from George, as Calvin opened up his eyes.

Calvin knew right away what he was supposed to do. He headed to the living room.

oooooooooo

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" gushed George, after Calvin suggested to him the idea of going to Oak Ridge Lodge. "How does that sound to you, Lorraine?"

"We'll have to talk with Dave and Linda about this," Lorraine replied, "but this sounds like a great idea to me. It'll be nice to take a family trip together again."

"I wanted to take you guys on the trip, when you were four," George explained, "but we were really broke that year, so we had to wait until the following year."

"I'm feeling so nostalgic, now," Marty said, smiling. "I don't think we have gone, ever since I was about ten years old."

"I only got to go when I was four," Calvin explained, "but it'll be nice to create some new memories together. You know, I never mentioned this before, but they made a little mistake on your gravestone in the world I came from."

"Oh, what mistake was that, honey?" George asked, as he drew Calvin towards him.

"The gravestone said that you were born on April first," Calvin explained. "For the longest time, I thought that was your birthday - but I guess you were really born on the first of March. Maybe Biff was behind that, somehow."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him," George said, grimacing. "I guess that was his ultimate way of getting his revenge on me."

"Anyway," Calvin said, smiling, "we could maybe start thinking of some special plans to make - and we could maybe even celebrate your 'unbirthday' together."

"Okay, that sounds wonderful," George said, as he gave Calvin a little squeeze. Please promise me one thing, though, okay?"

"Sure, Dad, I'll do anything," Calvin said, resting his head on George's shoulder.

"No April Fool's jokes, okay?" George requested.

"I promise, Dad," Calvin replied, as he gave his father a squeeze. "Of course, we just celebrated your birthday with you a couple weeks ago. It's so great being able to celebrate your birthday with you. Know what I mean?"

"I understand, honey," George replied. "Now why don't we go out to A&W for dinner tonight? I know how much you boys love those bacon cheeseburgers."

Calvin and Marty both cheered, as they followed their parents out to the car.


	6. A Painful Affair

**Author's Note: When Marty is knocked unconscious by Needles, Calvin is very concerned about his twin and counterpart.**

_March 21, 1986  
4:00 PM PST_

As Calvin William McFly was sitting in the nursing room, he really felt horrified by what happened. His twin, Martin Seamus McFly, was unconscious - as Douglas Needles just threw a volleyball straight at his head. Calvin simply blinked back tears, as he felt bad for his twin. He also felt himself despising Needles, with the rage of a thousand suns.

Granted, suffering from injuries was certainly nothing new to Calvin. In fact, he really suffered from even worse forms of injuries - which were delivered by the hands of his former stepfather, Biff Tannen. Still, he couldn't stand to see anyone else be injured.

"Hey, Miss Krueger," Calvin asked, worriedly, "my brother isn't that seriously harmed, is he? I mean, I can't help but... I mean, I myself have really dealt with more than my fair share of ill-intentioned people. I must say, that Douglas Needles is quite brutal."

"Your brother will be fine," Miss Krueger replied, softly. "He should be getting up, real soon. He has a pretty big bump on the back of his head, but no real serious harm has occurred. He sure needs to have plenty of good rest. That's all. I really can't seem to get a hold of your parents, though. I kept getting the answering machine. When..."

"Our parents rather had to attend a function," explained Calvin, sighing. "They're out of town. They won't be back, until... I believe, until around midnight. I really think we should call Dr. Brown, though. I'm sure either he or Chris would be home, right now."

"Oh, yeah, I know Dr. Brown," commented Miss Krueger, as a smile spread across her face. "A couple weeks ago, when my washer and dryer really broke down, I called for him to come over. I must say, that man is quite a genius. I actually don't believe what some people say about him. The way some people call him 'lunatic' is so... so unfair."

"Yeah, that does quite piss me off," agreed Calvin, as he thought of his home reality. Christopher Lloyd Brown - who was really the counterpart of Emmett Lathrop Brown - was declared "legally insane" and committed. "I simply can't stand judgemental folks."

"I can't, either," the nurse replied, nodding. "In fact, that's a part of why I can barely tolerate Mr. Strickland. Anyway, Mr. Carter feels so bad about what happened. I feel that it'd be best for Marty to... I'm sure that your twin will be coming to, quite soon."

"That'd be so wonderful," Calvin replied, softly. Even after almost five months, Calvin still felt a real thrill over being considered Marty's "twin". In a sense, Calvin and Marty were really the same person. In his home reality, Calvin was known as Martin Seamus McFly. Yet, his life was very different from that of his counterpart's. "I really hope..."

"I understand that you yourself haven't had a real easy life, Calvin," commented Miss Krueger, as she placed her hands on Calvin's shoulder. "I can quite tell how much you value your twin - even if you did spend most of your life, being separated from him."

"Yeah, uh, I do feel rather close to him," Calvin replied, nervously. "I suppose it's just that... Well, I'm sure it's simply the special bond that's... that's typically, uh, innate in identical twins. In a way, it... Well, it sure seems as if I've known him - for all my life."

"Well, dear, that's simply fascinating," the nurse replied, smiling. "I'm sure that, within the past few months, you and your twin just did plenty of catching up." Calvin smiled, as she added, "At any rate, I'd really better give Dr. Brown a call. You stay here, and keep a close watch on your twin. I'm sure he'll be quite appreciative of your support."

"Okay, Miss Krueger," Calvin replied, as he watched the nurse leave the room. With a sigh, he turned to Marty. He thought of what his parents would say, by the time they returned home. "Oh, Marty, I sure don't get why Needles persists on harassing you."

"Mom?" asked Marty, as he opened his eyes. Calvin really felt relieved, as he realized that his twin and counterpart would be fine. Of course, Marty would be feeling a little disoriented. It felt great to see Marty regain conscious, though. "Mom, is that you?"

"Actually, I'm your twin," Calvin replied, even though he rather couldn't help feeling a little amused. "The good news is, you're still in the year 1986 - and, furthermore, you still are in the normal reality. The bad news, though, is that you did get injured. After all, Needles actually threw a ball straight at your head. So, Marty, how do you feel?"

"I really feel so stiff and sore," groaned Marty. "I remember being in PE, and we were playing volleyball. To be honest, Calvin, I rather wasn't paying that much attention to the game. You know that I've never really been much into sports. Next thing, I simply feel this hard thunk in the back of my head. Oh, Calvin, it was such a terrible feeling."

"Yeah, I can imagine it is," Calvin replied, softly. "Well, anyway, it's a good thing that today's a Friday. The nurse suggested that you should simply take it easy. While I've dealt with far worse people... Well, it doesn't mean that I'm going to just excuse..."

"You're a slacker, McFly," scowled Mr. Strickland, as he stepped into the room. Calvin swallowed, as he knew just how unpleasant the man could be. "I guess it's simply not enough for you to slack at your studies, McFly. You also have to be a slacker at PE!"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Steve," protested Miss Krueger, as she stepped back into the room. Turning her attention to Marty, she explained, "Well, dear, you really were hit hard - with a volleyball. It isn't anything very serious, thankfully. See to it that get plenty of rest, over the weekend. You do have a bump... in the back of your head."

"Yeah, Marty, that's sure a good idea," Calvin replied, as he laid his hand on his twin's forehead. With sudden recollection, Calvin asked, "What about that concert, though? We do have an another performance, tomorrow evening. It's rather important of us."

"Oh, I should think that the show can still go on," Miss Krueger replied, smiling. "As for tonight, though, I quite think Marty should get plenty of rest. At any rate, I called Dr. Brown. He said that he'll be here, very soon. He felt quite worried about you, Marty."

"I'm glad of it," Calvin replied, as he felt relieved. "Of course, he's really not _that_ kind of doctor - but he's still great with this... this sort of stuff. Chris really is, as well. Both are really like uncles to us, in fact. He's so good around kids. Of course, he used to teach third grade. I think it was in the early '60s, though, that he decided to quit."

"I remember the way we met," Marty replied, softly. "Cliff Tannen and his thugs were about to beat me up, and Doc really came to my rescue. He simply became almost like an uncle to me, as well. Whenever I'd struggle with my science homework, he was..."

"How's Marty doing?" asked Jennifer, as she stepped into the room. "Oh, it's great to see that he's regained consciousness. I simply felt so worried about him! Say, Calvin, would you mind if..." As the nurse left the room, she added, "I'm sure you're also..."

Actually, Jenn, I'm thinking we should simply let him join us," suggested Marty. "After all, we'll rather have loads of other opportunities to go on dates. I really feel so close to Calvin, and it... Well, I'm sure he'd really feel better - if we included him. We might even be able to include Doc, in fact. It's rather a shame, though, that my parents..."

"Well, yeah, okay," Jennifer replied, a little nervous. "I suppose it'd only be fair to let Cal come along. What kind of girlfriend would I be, if I was to disregard his wishes? It would be best, of course, to make a few accommodations - during times like these."

"I don't wish to inconvenience you," replied Calvin, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "On the other hand, though... Well, in all honesty, I really do feel as if I could go for some beer-battered cod. Also, there's the fact that I'm very protective of my counterpart."

"I can actually understand that, Cal," replied Jennifer, softly. As she helped Marty up from the cot, she added, "In your condition, Marty, you really shouldn't be driving. In fact, Calvin should maybe take the truck - while you just ride with me." To Calvin, she added, "Would you mind doing that? The restaurant actually isn't too far from here."

"How about I really give all of you a lift?" asked Dr. Emmett Brown, as he stepped into the room. "I simply heard about what happened, and I just... I guess the Needles are also known for having a 'bad gene'. His grandfather, Howard, was every bit as bad!"

"I simply would love that, Doc," Calvin replied, smiling. "They're actually letting me join them for dinner, due to the circumstances. Marty even really suggested that you... If you wanted to join us... Well, I feel that it'd simply be lovely for all of us to eat out."

"Thanks for the offer," Doc replied, smiling, "but I can't really join you guys. I already have plans with Chris, for the evening. As your parents won't be home, until real late - why don't you kids stay by our place, tonight? We quite have lots of room, and... If anything should come up, I'll be around. After all, I just care plenty about all of you."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Marty replied, nodding. "I just hope that... Well, I'm nervous about tomorrow. I mean, the concert could make us or break us. I think having Calvin in our band is a great improvement, as well. It was just a little over a month, since..."

"You guys were totally awesome!" gushed Jennifer. "You've really rocked the stage. I can simply remember how keyed up you both were. Yet, the moment you guys hit the stage... Well, you sure all seemed like naturals. Well, at any rate, we'd better leave."

Calvin simply smiled, as the quartet stepped out of the nursing room. While he still felt concerned about his twin, it seemed as if Marty would be just fine. Things simply were starting to look up, since Calvin entered this reality. It was a very great feeling, being a member in his twin's rock band. Indeed, he and his twin shared quite a special bond.


	7. My Real Mother

_May 11, 1986  
1:30 PM PDT_

Calvin McFly smiled warmly at his mother, Lorraine. He and his twin, Marty, decided to treat their mother to lunch at Francesca's Italian Diner. It was a pretty special day for him, in particular - as he hadn't been quite able to properly celebrate Mother's Day for many years. After all, he had only been in this world for seven and a half months.

His own name really used to Martin Seamus McFly, and he had spent most of his life in boarding schools - which really was preferable to living at Biff's Pleasure Paradise. Biff Tannen had been his stepfather from the fall of 1975, and he was always a tyrant.

Fortunately, he had been able to escape that terrible world. He had since changed his name to Calvin William McFly, as he had a double in this world. They both had a pretty good relationship most of the time, even though Calvin did sometimes envy his twin.

"This is so nice," Lorraine commented, dreamily. "It was so sweet of you boys to take me out." As she glanced between Calvin and Marty, she added, "It's quite strange to think that, in one way, you're both really alike - yet, in another way, you're also sure different. The two of you really exemplify the whole nature versus nurture debate."

"I guess so," replied Calvin, as he flashed his mother a lopsided smile. "It's real nice to be able to spend my first Mother's Day celebration with you like this. It's sure great to see you this happy. I mean, the Biff from the other world had treated you so badly."

"I still do remember that horrid dream," Lorraine replied, grimacing. "It just felt too real for me. My old friends, Babs and Betty, were forced to be his sex slaves. It feels good to have him working for us, and I'm so lucky to have a wonderful husband in George."

"Well, let's not think about Biff," suggested Calvin, softly. "It feels so good to have a real family. I wish I could've grown up with you. Marty and I have become real close, and I'm just not sure that I'm ready for adulthood. It's too bad that I can't go back in time, and reverse my age. You're not going to kick us out at eighteen, are you?"

"Don't be silly, honey," Lorraine replied, as she put her arm around Calvin. "We really do love you, and you can stay for as long as you'd like. You really don't have to be in any hurry to grow up. The thing is, you always will be our children. All four of you."

"Mom is absolutely right, Cal," Marty replied, warmly. "I can hardly wait to get out of high school, though. I do understand that Mr. Strickland really isn't the worst person that you've ever, but I still can barely stand him. I mean, he really hates my guts."

"He doesn't seem to be too fond of me, either," Calvin replied, softly. "Still, he's much better than Biff Tannen. I guess the classes quite seem to be a little easier for me, as the stuff that I had learned at boarding schools was actually advanced. I'm also quite determined to make something of my life. The thing, that has always been my goal."

"We're certainly proud of you, honey," replied Lorraine. "I know that you haven't had a very easy life, and it's good to know that you've been able to rise over all that. The thing is, all of our life's experiences are what helps to just shape us into who we are."

"The thing is, Dave and Linda never quite had that same ambition," Calvin commented, sighing. "I was quite determined to never just give up on life. Of course, it's not to say that I never got discouraged - like the time that I was kicked out a boarding school."

"Actually, that just reminds me of the original timeline," Marty pointed out, with a faint smile. "It was somewhat the same way. Dave and Linda also didn't seem to quite have the same ambition as me. I guess I was always the type to simply go against the flow, and not be discouraged. Of course, there were still times when I felt discouraged."

"I guess that actually does say a lot about us," Calvin replied, laughing. "Of course, I don't quite think we should brag - but... Well, I'm just amazed by the differences and similarities between us. I mean, we are essentually the same person - but we also..."

"You're both special," Lorraine pointed out, softly. "In your own way, you're both real special - and I'm sure proud to have both of you for my sons. I think it was real sweet of you both to treat me. Right now, I feel like I'm the luckiest mother in the world."

"Calvin and I have made this photo album for you," explained Marty, as he pulled out a small package. "You see, this album contains pictures that we took of you - and the pictures with the three of us together. The pictures were all taken just within the last eight months. We also have a journal of the most memorable events of our lives."

"That's so sweet of you!" gushed Lorraine, as she flipped through the photo album. "I see that you've put a lot of work into this. I sure think it's good to know that you care so much. You know, it does sadden me - thinking about how you're almost eighteen."

"Aw, you don't have to worry about that," reassured Calvin. "The thing is, I've always wanted to have a family. The way Biff had treated you was rather heartbreaking, and I just felt so bad. Of course, I terribly missed Dad - but you've actually had it worse."

"You really have taught me a lot, Cal," Marty replied, as he gently squeezed his twin's arm. "I admit that I used to take my family for granted - in both timelines, that is. This is something that I feel real ashamed about. With having you for a twin, though - you really helped me to see thing in a new life. I must say, I sure learned a lot from you."

"You taught me a lot, as well," Calvin replied, as flashed a lopsided smile. "I just didn't think I could ever be this happy. I have so much to be grateful for. It would simply be nice, if our band ever took off. It's nice to be the rhythm guitarist of The Pinheads."

"I think we truly are one unique family," Lorraine pondered, dreamily. "It's so strange to think that my own son was what made us the happy family that we really are. As I really think of how I kept hitting on you, though - well, that part bothers me a little."

"Well, there's no way you could've known," Marty reminded his mother. "I mean, you really had no idea. As far as you were concerned, I was just this real mysterious boy that your father ran over. It certainly wasn't a real easy week for me. I had so much to be concerned about. Of course, it was also a very rewarding experience for me."

"I still remember our first date," Lorraine said, dreamily. "It was the next day, and we ate at Holt's Diner. Your father and I sure had a lot of stuff to discuss, and he was so sweet. I also encouaged him to stand up to Biff. He sure did have a lot of potential."

"I do remember admiring my dad," replied Calvin. "I was just a little boy, when he was shot. He really had so much potential, and he never let himself be discouraged. I sure remember wanting to be just like him. In fact, he did inspire me to think positively."

"I never knew him that well," added Lorraine, "but I never felt that it was right that he was picked on. I just remember the day, when he stopped at Lou's Cafe - and he tried to ask me out. I thought it was so sweet, but my friend that that it was very creepy. I didn't see it that way. The thing is, his shyness sort of... Well, it reminded me of you."

"Me? Shy?" Marty asked, laughing. "I always thought I was real outgoing, but I guess I was nervous. I mean, I always loved you - but certainly not in _that_ way. I sure was put off by that idea. I felt that you were hot, but you were still... my mother."

"I always felt that we were connected," explained Lorraine. "It was so hard to explain the feeling, and I guess I just assumed that it was love. After all, I really felt that you were so cute. You were also brave. In that cafeteria, when you stood up to Biff..."

"I think he was just wanting to do the right thing," suggested Calvin. "I never felt that it was right to pick on other people. Of course, I really had to deal with Biff putting me down - and Cliff and Miff had also picked on me. As a result, I did know very well what it felt like - and I never wanted to inflict it on anyone else. I never did like nastiness."

"I certainly realize that, now," replied Lorraine. "I guess I was real lovestruck, I wasn't thinking clearly. Of course, there was also the fact that nobody else ever tried to stop Biff. I guess the whole school was scared of him, and he certainly was intimidating."

"It's so nice to see that the tables have been turned," commented Calvin. "I just think it's hilarious, the way that Biff gets very timid around Dad. You sure have no idea just how good it makes me feel. It really is a far cry from having him be a powerful man."

"You can say that, again," replied Marty. "I thought it was bad enough, when Biff was Dad's superviser. I never really understood why he was always telling me to say 'hi' to you. I sometimes think that, without him, the world would be such a better place. Still, as much as we hate to admit, he was responsible for making you and Dad fall in love."

"Well, that is true," replied Lorraine, softly. "Still, I think more of the credit belongs to 'Calvin Klein'... to you. You know, the very concept of time travel really does confuse me - but, when all is said and done, I'm happy to have the two of you as my sons."

Calvin just glanced at his twin, and then his mother. There was one thing that he was real certain of. While he didn't grow up in this world, Lorraine was still his real mother. While his family certainly had an extraordinary background, he still had a real family.

"Let's have a toast!" Calvin and Marty suggested, simultaneously. As the two of them laughed nervously, they raised up their glasses of Pepsi Free. "We really would like to raise a toast to a special woman. She loves us unconditionally, and she sure has been a strength and guide for us. She is... our mother!" With that, the glasses clanked.


	8. One Big Step

_June 20, 1986  
6:20 PM PDT_

Calvin McFly smiled warmly at his twin, Marty - as they stepped into the roller rink. He sure had anticipated this day for quite some time. After this, this was the day that he and his twin would finally become legally recognized as adults. Their parents reserved the entire evening for friends and family, as they recognized this as a major event.

This would also be Calvin's first birthday celebration in this world - the world where his father was alive and successful, his mother was so perky, and he had a happy family. He no longer had to live under the tyranny of a powerful and corrupt Biff Tannen.

"Isn't this simply exciting, Cal?" Marty asked, with enthusiasm. "We are now officially eighteen years old, and they're even going to play some of our songs. Y'know, I can hardly believe that we're now adults. The thing is, I don't feel that much different."

"Me, either," Calvin replied, softly. "It's very scary, though. I know that, technically, we're already a little older. Still, I'm not sure that I'm ready for adulthood. After all, I only had a real family for about eight months - and I don't quite want to give it up. It was my life-long dream to be able to have such a family. Know what I mean, Marty?"

"Don't worry, honey," Lorraine replied, as she placed her arms around Calvin. "Even though you are legally an adult, we sure have no plans to kick you out. The thing is, your dad and I understand that you didn't have a very easy life - and we really..."

"We understand how big of an event it is for you," added George, softly. "That's why we decided to go out of our way to plan this skate party for the two of you. This time travel stuff can still be rather confusing, but the two of you are real precious to us."

"No more talk about time travel, George," Lorraine chided, gently. "C'mon, boys! Your friends are starting to show up. We want you guys to have fun. You should be pretty excited about your next milestone. You'll be able to vote, this year - and you'll just be able to help us keep Goldie Wilson elected. He's one of the greatest mayors around."

"That's very true," replied Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, other than the fact that he sure keeps wanting to replace the clock tower. Still, most of his other policies are wonderful. Besides, his competitor has also expressed wanting to replace the..."

"Man, if we can just find a candidate," added George, sighing, "who actually cares to preserve our town's most legendary landmark. Well, I suppose we shouldn't fault him too much. I mean, back when he worked at Lou's Cafe, he certainly was a nice guy."

"Hello, everyone!" called out Dr. Emmett Brown, as he went to join the group. "Chris should be here very soon, as well. I must admit that I'm a little rusty at rollerskating, but I'll give it a shot. I sure remember the day that I turned eighteen. It seems like it was just yesterday. Of course, with a time machine, I guess I could also go back..."

"That might not be a very good idea," Calvin replied, doubtfully. "I mean, you're the one who's always mentioning that one must be very cautious with time travel - as to not mess up the space-time continuum. Also, it's not like you can de-age yourself."

"Well, there is the rejuvenation clinic," reminded Doc. "You have a point, though. It probably isn't possible to de-age someone too far back. Like, for instance, I'm quite sure it wouldn't be possible for me to... to go back to being, uh, five years old."

As everyone laughed at Doc's comment, Calvin began to think back to when _he_ was five. It wasn't a rather happy time for him. By then, his father was dead - while his mother already married Biff Tannen. He simply remembered how disappointed he was, that he never had a birthday part that year. He felt that his life was so unfair.

"Now, _that_ is an interesting thought!" Marty replied, chuckling. "It's very hard to imagine you as a little boy. I bet you were already quite intellegent. I do wonder how you and I would've gotten along, if we were both five. I never really thought of..."

"I really wish I could've had _your_ life," Calvin added, sighing. "I bet, even in the original timeline, where your family wasn't as successful - it would simply beat having to live under the tyranny of Biff Tannen. I guess I just shouldn't dwell on the past."

"I'm sorry I mentioned that," Doc replied, softly. "Well, the past is prologue. Men like us have to keep looking to the future. Anyway, it simply looks like your band is doing good. I just think it's so nice, having the two of you being in the same band. I mean, having a rhythm guitarist seems to really add to the sound. You guys simply rock!"

"Emmett is right," added Christopher Lloyd Brown, as he walked up. "I know, people don't actually expect for us old fogeys to listen to hard rock - and, back in 1955, we were turned off by your music. However, we've simply come to understand your..."

"I still remember how scared George was," Marty replied, laughing. "It's so strange to think that, prior to November 12 of 1955, your lives were exactly identical. Well, now that we're all together... I see the DJ up there! There'll probably be music soon."

Almost as if on cue, the crackling of a microphone could be heard. "I'm real pleased to be able spin records for all you great folks on this nice evening. This is a private party that was reserved for Hill Valley's beloved twins, Calvin and Marty McFly. I quite think it would be fitting to start out with a nice song by The Pinheads. It's called Harmony."

Calvin and Marty flashed their identical lopsided smiles, as they began to head out to the skating floor. Calvin remembered, with such fondness, how he and his twin really wrote the song together. He felt pleased with how much of a hit that song became.

As the two of them started circling the floor, Calvin smiled at the song. It simply had a catchy beat, but it also had a very serious message. When he and Marty had been so disturbed by some of what they saw in the news, they had decided to write the song.

"Isn't this very awesome, guys?" asked Zach Nelson, and he and Zoe Quinn skated up to twins. "I still remember February 15. It was our very first concert in a major studio, and they sure enjoyed this song so much - we were asked to perform it, in an encore. I have a good feeling about this. We might not become the next Beatles, but we..."

"Nobody could ever compete with The Beatles," Calvin replied, laughing. "Even if we never do become famous, I'm quite in this for the music. Don't get me wrong. I think being rich and famous would be rather awesome, but it's really not my main goal."

"Well, I'd like to be famous," insisted Marty. "Even though, I suppose I see what you mean. With, uh, everything that you just went through... Well, I guess I really have to admit that you... With having you around, you do keep me grounded in reality."

"I do think Calvin's onto something," Zach pointed out, smiling. "Most of the time, you two simply seem to think so much alike... Well, I'd almost think that the two of you do share a mind. It sure seems as though the two of you are the same person. It's quite as though you have this closeness." Suddenly, he gasped, "It's The Power of Love!"

Calvin and Marty smiled at each other, as this was their very favourite song by their favourite group. He simply recalled how, back in his old world, Huey Lewis' band was Huey Lewis and The Rebels - and they really had a more punkish metal sound to it.

Just then, he caught sight of two people. One of them was Jennifer Parker, who was his twin's girlfriend. Next to her, there was a girl that he was quite sure he never met before. For some reason, though, he felt as though he was quite attracted to her.

"Marty! Calvin!" called up Jennifer, as she skated up to the twins. "Marty, I'm simply sure you remember my cousin. Anyway, guys, her name's Sarah. Sarah Parker. She and I were always rather close, and she is the daughter of Aunt Marlene. They plan to move back to town, in the outskirts. At any rate, she's real excited to be here!"

"I'm excited to be back," Sarah replied, in a lilting voice. She really looked a lot like her cousin. In fact, she bore a real strong resemblance to Elisabeth Shue - who Marty felt looked a little like Jennifer. "So, you both look real cute! Which one of you is Calvin?"

"I am," Calvin replied, as he gazed into Sarah's chocolate brown eyes. "I was, uh... I was here for nearly eight months. I was, uh, adopted at birth - but I sure hadn't had a good life. It feels so nice to be reunited to my long lost twin. We get along great."

"I'm quite sure you do," Sarah replied, as a soft smile tugged at her lips. "Say, I know I just met you... Well, I don't wish to seem too forward. Since my cousin will probably want to skate with your twin... Well, I don't have a partner - so I was just wondering if... Well, Calvin, will you skate with me? I mean, you just seem like such a nice guy."

"Sure, I would love to skate with you," Calvin replied, warmly. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he had a pretty good feeling that Sarah would be the right girl for her. He didn't even recall feeling that way about Felicia Hartman. "C'mon! Let's go!"

As Calvin and Sarah began to circle the floor, with Marty and Jennifer not far ahead, Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart began to play. In his old world, the song sure had darker lyrics. In this world, though, he quite felt that the song was somewhat fitting.

Just as he and Sarah skated past Marty and Jennifer, they waved to the other couple - who quickly waved back. As he glanced at Sarah, he figured that this evening rather would be even better than he expected. From looking in Sarah's eyes, it quite seemed that she felt the same way. He felt rather optimistic about being eighteen years old.


	9. The Sounds of Summer

**Author's Note: This story is written in response to the monthly challenge of August of 2007.**

_July 19, 1986  
6:00 PM PDT_

Calvin William McFly, who was formerly known as Martin Seamus McFly, was at the beach with his beloved twin - who was really just another version of him raised in a very different environment. While he envied his twin, on several occasions, the two of them have become very close within the past nine months.

"It's so nice to be at Oak Ridge Lodge again," Marty commented, as he and Calvin were floating in the inner tube together. "I think this is actually the first family trip that we've taken, since you've entered this world. I think this is so wonderful!"

"It's nice to have a real family," Calvin replied, dreamily. "I know I've probably said that a million times already, but I have spent so much of my life in boarding schools - and, well, Biff wasn't exactly a fatherly type of person to me. My mother was quite a mess, too - and she was subject to a lot of abuse from that piece of vile scum!"

"Yeah, I saw a lot within the few hours I was in that world," Marty said, nodding. "As nice as it is to spend time here at the beach, I think supper is about ready. Mom has plans to grill us some bacon cheeseburgers for supper tonight. I am rather glad that you suggesed this trip. I forgot all about how much I really missed this place."

"I'm rather hungry, myself," Calvin said, as he and Marty stepped out of the lake. "At least, the cabin we're staying in isn't too far from here. I wonder how Dave and Linda are doing? I noticed Dave can be very much of a workaholic, at times."

"Well, it's better to have him be a workaholic than to be a drunken bum," Marty was quick to point out, "but I see what you mean. Mom just had to do a lot of convincing to get him to agree that he should take a little break from work."

"I can't believe that I'm eighteen, already," Calvin said, sighing. "The thing is, I don't want to leave home anytime soon. I know how many of our peers really can't wait to leave home, so that they can do whatever they wish to do. Still, they just don't seem to appreciate how blessed they were to grow up with a wonderful loving family."

"I do see where you're coming from," Marty replied. "In all fairness, though, maybe they don't all feel that they have a loving family. In fact, some probably even have families that were a little bit like mine - from the original timeline. I know it's not as the situation you've been in, but it's still not a very pleasant lie to live."

"Calvin! Marty!" called out Dave, as the twins entered the resort. "Don't the two of you ever get enough of each other? I mean, I know you two are twins and all, but what about the rest of us? Don't we count for anything, as well?"

"Come on, Dave," Linda urged her brother. "Calvin hasn't had the easiest life, as he was growing up - and I think it's natural that he wants to spend time with his twin. I still can't believe that our parents gave him up for adoption, after he was born."

"Now, honey," chided Lorraine, "you know we would have kept Calvin, if we had the funds to do so. We were quite dirt poor at around the time they were born, so I had to do what was best for Calvin. If I had known that his adoptive parents would have abused him the way they did, you know I never would have allowed it to happen."

Calvin swallowed, as he thought of the cover story that his parents gave to everyone - including Dave and Linda. After all, they couldn't exactly explain that he came here from an alternate reality. That explanation certainly wasn't without any flaws.

Just then, their father pulled up. Calvin swallowed hard, as he thought of how he did have a happy family life, until the day his father was shot by Biff Tannen. His father appeared to him in a dream a few months ago, when he was feeling very distraught over the fact that the George McFly of this world would never be the same.

"Daddy's home!" George called out, as soon as he stepped out of the car. He kissed his wife on the cheek, as he added, "So, how's supper going, honey? I was thinking we could have a campfire tonight, and we could even roast some marshmallows."

"Just don't tell us any ghost stories, please," begged Linda. "I mean, no offence, but ghost stories tend to give me nightmares - and I don't want this trip to be ruined."

"All right, I won't," George replied, as he laughed and kissed Linda's cheek. "What if I tell sci-fi stories, instead. Maybe I can even tell the story about how Darth Vader had come to me from Planet Vulcan in the wee hours of the night, back in 1955."

"Well, Dad, you told us that story times a million times," Linda said, quietly. Then she broke out into a smile, and added, "But I don't mind hearing it again, though. I must say that you have a very vivid imagination, and your stories are very enthralling."

Calvin and Marty smiled at each other, as they both knew who "Darth Vader from Planet Vulcan" really was. Calvin remembered how shocked his father was on the day that Doc told him the story of what really happened within the fateful week of 1955, and also where Calvin himself had come from.

"Come on, Dad!" prodded Dave. "Don't listen to Linda! Go ahead and tell us some ghost stories! I always enjoy hearing them, and Linda sure needs to toughen up a little. Marty and Calvin wouldn't mind hearing them, either - right, boys?"

Calvin was a little uncertain of how to respond. At this rate, he felt it was quite nice spending time with the family, he didn't care what kind of stories his father told. He still didn't wish to get involved in the argument that Dave and Linda were having.

"All right, children," Lorraine called out, much to Calvin's relief, "dinner is just about ready. Why don't you kids set up your plates, and I'll serve up the hamburgers with cheese right away. The way, the cheese should be nicely melted into the burger."

Calvin's mouth was watering, as he and Marty reached for some paper plates. They stuck the plates into some wicker plate holders, and they set up their buns.

oooooooooo

Later that evening, all six members of the immediate McFly family were gathered around the campfire, as they were roasting marshmallows. Calvin thought of how wonderful it was for his father to have planned this very special trip.

"Are you kids ready for some s'mores, now?" Lorraine asked, as she reached for a box of graham crackers and some Hershey's chocolate bars.

"Oh, we are!" Calvin and Marty called out, in unison. Then they both started laughing.

"Gee, Calvin and Marty," Dave said, teasing, "if I didn't know any better, I'd almost think the two of you were the same person! You both seem to be so much alike!"

_You have no idea, David_, Calvin thought, as he and Marty looked at each other and smiled. He then asked, "Hey, Marty! I was wondering if you and I should maybe dress up the same, tomorrow. As twins, we have to do that every now and then!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Cal," Marty replied, with a lopsided smile. "We can have so much with dressing up in identical clothes. You and I rather seem to share the same taste in fashions. I sometimes do worry that you might be after Jennifer."

"You don't have to worry about that, Marty," Calvin told his twin. He knew he would be married one of these days, and have a pair of twin boys named Michael Jandrew and Alexander Patrick. He was sure that he hadn't met his future wife yet, though.

"I think the two of you would sure look adorable!" Lorraine gushed, as she squeezed Calvin's marshmallow between two graham crackers and a piece of a chocolate bar. She then pulled it off the stick and handed it to Calvin. "I sure feel lucky to have two precious little boys like you. Of course, Dave and Linda are equally as precious."

"The twins sure resemble my grandfather, William," George added. "You know, one of these days, I will have to dig up some pictures of my grandfather, from when he was a teenager. He had brown eyes - but, other than that, he looked just like you."

Calvin smiled, as he loved hearing stories about his ancestors. He didn't really know too much about his heritage, back when he lived in the Biffhorrific world. He listened to the crickets chirping around him, and he realized what a wonderful family trip this would be. It was so wonderful to be able to take a lovely trip with his new family.


End file.
